The objectives of this research program are as follows: A) continue studies on alloxan and ninhydrin as possible chemical probes for glucoreceptors in beta cells; B) evaluate specific analogues of D-glucose and related agents for insulin release activity based on computer-aided steric and structural analysis; C) continue studies on the role of the microtubule-micro-filamentous system in glucose-induced insulin release; D) extend biochemical investigators using a plasma membrane preparation from isolated islets to study membrane processes i.e., receptor and a high affinity Ca ions-Mg ions AtPase activity and E) characterize a calmodulin-activated protein kinase activity in islet cell membranes and determine if this phosphorylation process involving a 57,000 m.w. protein substrate is involved in stimulus secretion coupling in the intact islet.